Branson White
"What's wrong with you. I remember you at the satella police right." —Branson when he is suprised, "You lie!! YOU LIE YOU LIE YOU LIE." —Branson when he is in madness, Branson White, Known in Japan as Hikaru Tanikawa. (たにかわ ひかる Tanikawa Hikaru) is an character of Mega Man Starforce 4 He is an 7th grader who has interest Geo's abilities. He is since Geo first met highly interest by studying high programs. His wizard is Snow where he wave changed by Snow Frostier. One of the fifth bosses of Mega Man Star Force 4. He has an little brother named Derwin that have known an Wizard when Branson is 11, Personality. Branson lovely sport is Karate he has did Karate when his father passes away. And Branson is not an believed character. Thoughout he is very serious and agressive by own faults by numbers. He getting later contact to Snow and was wave changed to Snow Frostier and has Frozen Echo Ridge. Later Geo must battling her. And when he is defeated Snow gives Branson an change and Geo believes that Snow has an big friendship by Omega Xis. Later Branson is later an good friend with Geo. He don't likes David. And slaps him by that he is an Lizardion rescuer. That is why Branson lives on his own form. and one who loves extremely winters. He don't like summer. He also says in the Japanese version to Subaru as Hikaru Sama, Who is an age older then him, Design. Branson has an look like student uniform. But it is an sci fi soldier uniform. He has the logo of Snow on his back side of his largth jacket and has vinyl shoes. and white hair and red eyes. Game History. Mega Man Star Force 4 Geo met Branson at Sun Palm Beach he says that he likes water cold by hot temperature during the heat of this place he knows Geo earlier when he is go to class 7 as an new school student at Forest sky When he is on Karate. He look at Geo and saw he likes him. As you go to talk her. He knows you at defeating Gorus Geo says where did you know that. Branson says that he knows by his help for Amy. He likes Amy ever during the series. It is known that he has an relationship with her. Later when Geo comes to school. Branson get an lower number by learning the climate change. And he is in sadness and going to his own room. He try's to learn that and nothing happens he throws an cup glass broken. And comes later in contact by Snow he says that he don't like hot wheathers and that he has wants an extremely cold winter. Snow knows that and he is transformated by Snow Frostier during the evening. First of all as Geo sleeps the next morning he sees that whole Echo Ridge is turning into an frost snowfield. And whole descendants are frozen. Geo turns into MegaMan and going to the Wave system. He sees that has wave changed and try's to battle her. First you smelting the ice and then you must searching her. Later he sees Snow Frostier and battle him. Later Geo knows his identity. And says that he has regrets of all. Omega Xis talks to Snow and ones to talk why he has taking his Compactibility. Snow says that he wants learn them. Omega Xis that he must get out of her way. Snow has regrets. And try to solve Echo Ridge. Later as Geo talks to David. An aggresive Branson comes and says that he has changes his own fault by broken of one of the crystal of her. David knows on nothing. And he slaps him K.O Geo is angry and says why he do this. Branson says that he must be stronger. And that he is the one of the descendants of the lord EM Waves Lizardis Solestia David says that he is one of these synopsis. And says anger that he is alive. David is scared. He has never knows this thruth. David becomes agreed with Branson and he doing his solved help. Branson says to Geo that David is not an good one to take her. He can teleport Red Shield into Dark Red Shield and mading David own wounded by the dark battle cards. David is very scared. But he do if he wants. Not the one where her father Abel is killed. Anime History MegaMan Star Force Blaze Main article Branson White (anime) Branson is a strongest boy with an infinity passion to karate and snow. Manga History MegaMan Star Force Blaze Branson Manga Story is an little bit different. He is good friended by Snow and has an rematch battle with Geo during the first met. Later is match helped and Branson take Geo the Snow Frostier Noise Change Amy is jealous and says that Branson is an good believer by Geo. the story is not ended. Etymology Gallery Trivia. * Branson is an good reference by Shu Kurenai from Beyblade burst. Both have the similarities by his appearence. Dark Red eyes and White hair. Mades him an look alike. It is also an thruth that he is an best friend of Geo. What Valt with Shu did. * Branson is an hugh freeze lover. He likes speed skating and he watching speed skating on the television. Both Snow likes his also. Maarten says that how cold netherlands freeze. How happy he become when The eleventh cities is starting or an World Championship speed skating on nature ice. * Branson is an reference by an child who has an agressive meaning by others. He don't likes when people sawing him dirty. * His personality has some reference by Kaworu from Evangelion. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:Humans Category:Males